


生生不息5-中（男科AU/群像）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 生生不息（男科医生AU/群像/强强） [6]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *羊凡，鹏杨无差，凯黄护工提及，博彬无差*提及：高天鹤，南枫，丁辉*预警：打快板，混乱关系，男科往事*因为5太长了，拆成上中下，dbq
Relationships: 刘彬濠/陈博豪, 石凯/黄子弘凡, 陆宇鹏/高杨, 高杨/黄子弘凡
Series: 生生不息（男科医生AU/群像/强强） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460572
Kudos: 23





	生生不息5-中（男科AU/群像）

石凯，文理学院四年级，专业是比较文学，最满意的作品是一首英文短诗。

不是抑扬顿挫十四行，只是简单的藏头诗，每一行首字母拼起来是Mirror，镜子，他当时追的女孩的名字。

当时黄子弘凡还凑过来瞄了一眼。哟，不是Rebacca，Sabrina或者Meredith？居然叫Mirror，诶中国人还是美国人啊？美国人也起这种奇奇怪怪的名字吗... ...

又补一句，你们搞文学的人批量生产浪漫是不是太简单了点？就是这句话，把石凯气到电脑一合冲回房间原地自闭。

后来黄子弘凡也不清楚石凯有没有把人追到手。

1.  
美东时间周六早上八点，黄子弘凡醒了，一夜无梦，神清气爽。

【Hell yeah！终于毕业典礼了！】

这一天，他黄子弘凡等了足足四年。

快乐儿童先蠕动到高杨身边端详一番高哥迪士尼睡美人级别的睡颜，戳戳脸看没反应，于是心安理得枕在高杨肚子上玩手机。

隔壁房间，将近六点才睡过去的石凯正在梦中与克苏鲁和哥斯拉三方谈判。

三方势力打完了谈，谈完了打，循环往复，从未有哪个梦让他做得如此真实又劳累。

不一会儿，黄子弘凡起身冲进石凯房间一个飞扑压在蒙头昏睡的学弟身上。进入战斗环节的石凯察觉两条冰凉触手缠上了自己的脸，“操！谁他妈暗算老子！”

【克总，是你吗克总？哦操，原来只是黄子弘凡。】

黄子弘凡动手把被子一掀，“讲不听啊讲不听！”都说了几万遍睡觉时不要蒙头，迟早把自个儿憋死哟。

“嗳！起床起床！跟我去吃早餐。”

十五分钟后，石凯一脸绝望地跟着黄子弘凡走出家门，上桥过河，目标是熟食店的煎蛋卷。

桥下淌过去的是查尔斯河。初到波士顿的那个月，石凯觉得每天要过一座桥去上课是种很浪漫的体验。熟悉的地方无风景，此去经年，他也改口称其为查尔斯大水沟。

波士顿的五月很凉快，早上甚至有点冷。

黄子弘凡戴着耳机欢快地走在斜前方，穿了薄薄的三件，分不清是春天模仿了秋天，还是夏天让步了春天，有种季候变更的凌乱错觉。

石凯望向桥下，头晕目眩，他一时分不清移动的是桥还是水。

两人走到了桥的中分点。

风突然倦怠，查尔斯河上浪花一朵接一朵凋谢。

春季学期是真的结束了，夏天快要到了，石凯一脸恍惚，他下意识就扣住前方黄子弘凡的手腕，“诶，拍个照吧。”

“啊，拍啥？”黄子弘凡关掉音乐，取下耳机。

“我的意思是，我给你在桥上拍个照留念一下。”暴躁学弟难得耐心解释，“今天你毕业典礼，明天跟高杨回北京嘛。”

下次回来也不知道是什么时候。

“天气挺好，查尔斯河勉强也算个景点咯，不如留个纪念嘛。”

黄子弘凡欣然同意，掏出手机，“快点拍快点拍我要饿死了！”石凯后退拍了几张，“嚯，咱当室友都快四年了，”又掏出了自己的手机。风一吹手抖，拍糊了。

“你说啥？”黄子弘凡脱下外套摆姿势耍帅，冲着镜头挑眉放电。

“我说...”石凯突然就来了小学生吵架的兴致，“我们当炮友都快四年了！”

“靠！”黄子弘凡一个箭步冲上来捂他的嘴，“你别喊那么大声！”

“为什么不让老子喊！路过的车是能听到还是能听懂啊！”

“... ...让我康康照片。”黄子弘凡拿回手机欣赏帅气的自己，石凯把手探出桥外摸一摸路过的风。

中文里边有些意象很神奇的，跟英文不一样。

石凯盯着水面调动专业知识，比如浪花，本质是水，又能因单字本身的意思曲解出花开花谢的旖旎。英文语义就完全不一样嘛，词的本质是波动，但既用于风，又用于水，可不是嘛——

“天空中明明啥都没有，也会因风波动啊。”

石凯被自己矫情得一哆嗦。比较文学害人不浅。

黄子弘凡放大图片看背景的绿树浅滩，还挺漂亮的哈，以前怎么没感觉到呢。“嘿，你们比较文学学的就是这个？”

石凯：？？？

“操你妈的这是语言常识好吧！”

黄子弘凡也凑过来盯了一会儿水面，然后十分认真地说：“绿！就是绿，很绿，非常绿。”

石凯无语了。

他面无表情地盯着水面，缓缓开口，“黄子弘凡，你是真的狗嘴吐不出象牙。”

“哎呀我学商科，get不到你的啦！”

“老子现在就想拉着你跳下去。”石凯想，不跳一下怎么知道查尔斯大水沟能不能淹死人，四年了，他居然从未对这个水沟产生一探究竟的好奇。

黄子弘凡看着手机笑嘻嘻，“底迪你真幽默！”

然后，对着石凯咔嚓拍了一张。

2.  
北京时间周六晚上八点，穿白大褂的陆宇鹏和穿便装的陈博豪在医院一楼大堂相遇，两人相视一笑，仰头看挂起来的电视机。

液晶屏里，某狗血言情剧正演到家中大姐筹备婚礼。

陆宇鹏津津有味地咬着纸杯，“你俩今天不是休假吗？”

“有个晚期老病人昨晚叫彬彬去他家帮忙导尿，约了今天六点，我没啥事儿就陪他去了。”陈博豪双手插兜盯着电视，“导完尿我们就去下馆子了，吃川菜真爽。”

剧里的大姐边试婚纱边发脾气嫌自己胖，太他妈真实了，陆宇鹏没忍住笑出了声，“导完尿，下馆子，听起来怎么像是高天鹤的手笔呢？”

陈博豪突然反应过来，“说到这个我就想起你和高杨刚进医院的时候，那年你俩不是代表肛肠科上台表演节目吗？”

陆宇鹏的笑容僵在脸上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”要不是顾着形象，陈博豪能笑到当场锤地。

3.  
六年前，为了给两位初来乍到还十分腼腆的年轻医生一个在全院面前展示自己的机会，顺便跟隔壁泌尿外炫耀一下咱肛肠科现在也有小帅哥了，主任高天鹤为高杨和陆宇鹏量身打造了一个流芳百世的春晚节目——

肛肠科纪实风格的...说唱快板。

词还是高天鹤亲自写的。高主任把过去一年肛肠科的急诊病例整理一番，写了一曲两分多钟的快板，然后按着陆宇鹏和高杨排练了两个多月。

陆宇鹏回想那两个月简直生不如死。

快板词的信息量极大，格外难背，以前背十二对脑神经都没这么艰难。那段时间高杨睁眼就是“夜生活嘛老出血”，自己闭眼就是“取完针嘛取玻璃”，还有什么“芭比娃娃没有头”、“共享单车刮肌腱”。

后来他们才发现，背词并不是最艰难的环节，排练才是。

高天鹤主任对春晚兴致满满，一有空就拉他们排练以圆自己的导演梦，一会儿要求高杨要抑扬顿挫节奏感强一些毕竟这是快板，一会儿要求陆宇鹏肢体语言不要太丰富要严肃一些毕竟咱说的都是真实的血的教训。

高杨&陆宇鹏：？？？

【主任你让我们死了算了吧。】

当年，肛肠科新来的帅哥要表演节目的消息飞速传遍全院，护士站和药房的小姑娘们兴奋得不行，纷纷掏出手机对准台上。

高杨和陆宇鹏视死如归地上了台，穿整洁的白大褂，眉清目秀，山川明净，全场如沐春风。下一秒，两位帅哥掏出快板——

高杨先起头，“竹板这么一打啊，别的咱不夸。”  
陆宇鹏接上，“夸一夸，咱医院的，肛、肠、科。”

小剧场内回荡着清脆快板声和毫无情感起伏可言但血腥暴力的鼠来宝。

台下几百号医护人员目瞪口呆，笑的话好像有哪里不对，不笑的话好像又有哪里不对。后台候场中的陈博豪和刘彬濠毫无顾忌，笑到山崩地裂水倒流。台上的陆宇鹏和高杨越说越快，车轱辘话赶话，原本两分半钟的表演两分钟不到就演完。

高天鹤主任梦圆今朝心满意足，“好！”带领全肛肠科的同事起立鼓掌，“非常好！！！”

全场医护人员还没从清秀帅哥说黄暴快板的灵魂震撼中回过神来，愣愣地跟着鼓掌。

高杨和陆宇鹏立刻就反应过来——形象这种东西估计是永别了，快板都没来得及收就赶快鞠躬下台，留下一路热烈但迷茫的掌声。

高杨一回后台就看到笑到疯狂锤墙的陈博豪和刘彬濠，帅哥薄唇微张，营业微笑还挂在清纯脸上：

“再他妈笑，信不信菊花都给你们捅爆。”

4.  
六年后回想起来，大伙儿友谊的开端居然是高杨的危险发言。

“神他妈夜生活老出血哈哈哈！”快笑岔气儿的陈博豪偏头看向一脸尴尬的陆宇鹏，“哎哟...妈的...笑死我了，哎，话说你怎么出现在大堂？”

陆宇鹏还是不想和同行聊工作，陈博豪和南枫一样积极向上，他老觉得羞愧，于是反问：“这话我问你才对，你们今天不是休息吗？”

“刘彬濠被叫回来了，他昨天抢救的病人下半夜血糖0.02，特地下医嘱下半夜血糖监测，刚好像又出问题了。”

陆宇鹏的视线从电视剧上移开，“优秀的泌尿外科值班，真的应该配有抢救。”

“是，但你也知道咱不是三甲，哪有这个资源。”陈博豪倒是继续看得津津有味，这剧真的是又狗血又有趣。

陈博豪自言自语，“对比一下最近遇到的病人，症状跟传导障碍区域有时候不好解释，很疑惑，大脑中枢的高级排尿功能调控应该会有更多空白区。”

“有时候真的怀疑当年是不是没学透，是我智商不足，还是天分不够？”

狗血剧中，漂亮大姐跟清纯小妹突然开始声泪俱下地撕逼；  
旁边等候区，坐在妈妈身旁的小男孩咬着手指咯咯傻笑；  
微信里，地球那端的黄子弘凡起床了，他兴高采烈一个人能在群聊里刷屏一百句“我要毕业了”；  
电视机前，穿得像偶像剧男主的陈博豪医生盯着电视蜜汁微笑，他说，是我智商不足，还是天分不够。

人的喜悲或许相通，只是不同步而已。

陆宇鹏觉得呼吸不畅，他自觉没有理由要求他人与自己连悲喜都同步。

“你知道吗？我还是更喜欢和刘彬濠聊天。”

小陈医生一脸迷惑，“什么？小林磕的你和刘彬濠的cp是真的吗？”又开始模仿狗血剧捂着胸口，“啊！那我怎么办！”

这个画面着实好气又好笑，陆宇鹏想，如果现在告诉陈博豪自己和高杨是表兄弟，而高天鹤是他们舅舅，那么他一切关于“高主任为什么跟亲爹似的关心你们”和“你俩住一起是不是有一腿”的疑问都会得到解答，小陈帅哥会不会开心一点呢？

但他不说，这可是个大秘密。

“走吧，上楼去。”陆宇鹏拍拍陈博豪的手肘，“哦对，我翻你私人笔记了。”

“哈哈，翻就翻吧，你看到那个心因性尿失禁的没？”

“看到了，然后分享给高杨了，他抑郁了。”

“鹿哥你太坏了哈哈哈！”

楼梯爬到一半的陈博豪突然停下来，陆宇鹏疑惑回头。

“定格在Happy Ending的是童话故事，定格在“最后所有人都死了”的是现实。我笔记里的是故事，对于那个初三小姑娘来说是现实。”

“我当然有超级温柔地鼓励她坚强起来，可是这种心理问题导致的生理失调也不是医生劝两句就能解决的吧？”

“拿了药也不一定有用，爸妈估计只会继续问她别人都正常为什么就你不正常。家里没钱，又不是只有她这一个孩子，也别指望爸妈会送她去看心理医生。”

“搞不好连复诊都不来了，吃药治不好就继续换医院和换医生。”

有些病啊，也不是靠药物和手术就能根治的。

何况这孩子根本就没有泌尿系畸形。

陆宇鹏握着扶手回头与陈博豪直视，白织灯下，小陈医生的笑容闪闪发亮，六年来从未变过，温柔如旧，“故事而已，不要太真情实感，懂？”

他当然懂，现实不是圆满的，故事也不一定就能是，只是碰巧今天状态不好而已，自己都无法和自己同步。

“我当然懂。”

陆宇鹏的笑容春风拂面，陈博豪仰头看在眼中，六年来从未变过，山川都因而明净。

他希望他是真的懂。

5.  
黄子弘凡边玩手机边吃早餐，很是悠闲，吃完了要用纸巾裹着盘边扔进垃圾桶，高哥教的规矩要遵守，“嗳，你不吃吗？”

“老子不饿。”

石凯用叉子拨了拨面前焦黄的煎蛋卷，今天又习惯性地加了两份芝士，完全忘了自己熬夜熬到精神萎靡食欲不振。

习惯真的是可怕。

石凯清楚地记得，高杨有次休长假飞过来住了一周。

那七天里，每次自己洗手高医生就会幽灵一样出现在旁边，面带职业微笑——“来，让哥教你怎么洗手。”

三天后，他半夜起来上厕所，冲完水后下意识地就开始认真洗手——手心，手背，指缝，指甲缝，玩泡泡玩到一半石凯才回过神来自己在学谁。

操！高杨太可怕了！

黄子弘凡去要打包盒，石凯划开微信。

金圣权在群聊里说中午在家吃饭，他去餐厅打包带过来，石凯赶快回一个谢谢哥，如果有辣的就更好了。

互联网真奇妙，置顶的群聊都轮流点进去看看，石凯时常觉得几个群聊加起来就是他的全世界。

拎着两个打包盒的黄子弘凡走过来，“我给高杨带了一份，走走走，回家～”

石凯想起今早四点睡不着然后帮自己检查英文色情文学作品里性器官和性行为专业术语的高杨，“高哥不一定醒了。”

“还有，黄子弘凡你头发他妈乱得像个鸡窝，回家洗澡吧，下午毕业典礼咯。”

“真的假的？”黄子弘凡赶快掏出手机照镜子，“诶，说多少遍了你要叫我哥，我比你大。”

“去你妈的老子不叫！”

6.  
想想中午金圣权要过来跟大家一起吃饭，石凯决定先把家里收拾一下，尤其是客厅的餐桌。

凌乱堆在桌面的文稿拢起来是厚厚一大沓。

文理学院的教授一个比一个复古，几乎每堂课的作业都要打印出来交纸质版，据说有些作风老派的老爷爷老奶奶还坚持用手动换行的打字机。

石凯按作业日期排序，自己那些或是幼稚、或是浅薄的思想通通在打印机的魔法下有了实体。

真心希望它们不要成精，成精了肯定很不健全。

一沓A4纸翻起来有种统一的节奏感，一页紧跟一页，每页都是某一刻的自我。石凯想象那个画面——上一秒的我追着这一秒的我跑，这一秒的我追着下一秒的我跑。如果下一秒的石凯突然停下，后面的石凯就会猛地撞上来。

几百个石凯的连环大追尾。

所以他不敢停下，也不知道后面是谁在追他，搞不好就是他自己。

睡了三个小时不到的迷幻作息让石凯心脏狂跳，好像有个亢奋小人在心房心室间流窜行凶。

睡不够的时候他会产生朦胧的错觉，不同的时间和空间也因此交叠。

就好像他和黄子弘凡睡在同一个平面的两个坐标上，是一个房子两个房间的区别，但如果空间折叠一下，他跑过来睡他，或者他跑过去睡他，也可能一个房子一张床的区别。

从18岁到22岁，四年时间，黄子弘凡顺利大学毕业。

石凯清楚知道，他没有门门都拿A，不是没有遇到过毫无动力的时候，只是比起自己意志更为坚定，不修双学位，不报小专业，单磕一门，目的明确，他就想快点毕业回国。

大学四年，黄子弘凡表面过美东时间，本质却一直活在北京。石凯感觉他在倒一场永远也倒不过来的时差，住同一个公寓的两个人之间也永远有着倒不过来的时差，制服控死变态有这么多好哥哥，又怎么会再想要一个弟弟。

而现在，自己终于要跟他错位了，像是两个地方两张床的区别，像是北京和波士顿夏令时十二个小时的时差。

而现在，他清点自己的四年，白纸黑字，12号字体，两倍行距，一千四百多个日夜的交替轮回间——

他看到的不只是自己的脸。

黄子弘凡去洗澡。

他肯定用椰奶味的洗发香波，这或许是现在唯一的肯定。

高杨拿着手机一脸漠然地走出来。石凯见状给高医生倒了杯水，后者微微颔首，“谢了，早。”

“...早，哥你这么快就醒了？才十点耶。”

“倒时差。”

高杨坐下来喝水看微信，笔记的主人手打了一大段文字过来，陈博豪比起陆宇鹏还是更有良心一些。石凯一边翻自己的作业一边悄悄瞥高杨，这种有几分茫然的表情他还是第一次在高医生脸上见到。

高杨叹了口气，放下手机看向石凯，“你在做什么？”

“收拾之前落在桌上的作业。”

高杨决定换个心情，“我看看？”

“好。”

6.  
高杨一页一页翻着装订起来的A4纸，有读书笔记，有调查报告，有观察报告，有小组作业，甚至还有一两首诗，“你们专业还写诗吗？”

“哦，那个是老师上课讲了几种文体，然后让我们选一种写写，体验一下才能更好地分析嘛。”

“所以，你选了十四行诗。”高杨自以为略带调侃的语气在石凯听来简直毫无起伏。

“...寓言体太难了咯。”高哥，还是冷笑话适合你啊，石凯想。

真实原因是他懒，写诗总比写文章快一些。结果用英文写诗的难度还是超出他的预想，整整两天，他生动形象地体验了一把“为赋新词强说愁”。

高杨默念了一遍，应该是那种男人对女人求而不得的经典主题，尴尬的是接近一半的形容词他都不认识，果然术业有专攻。

“写得挺好的，很精致的感情，”虽然没怎么看懂但还是可以表扬，在高杨眼中，石凯比黄子弘凡还要小朋友一些，小朋友要多鼓励。

“或许应该让你认识一个叫丁辉的人。”

“Why？他是作家吗？”

高杨笑了，“不，也是医生。他活这么大一首诗都没写过，但这人很有趣。”

“哈？”

能说出“不想当摄影师的骨科医生不是好丈夫”这种话的人应该算是有趣吧。

高杨翻到下一页，是老年人活动中心的观察报告。

丁辉或许成为可以一个很好的观察对象。

他工作认真积极向上，从不写情诗。他本人就是首情诗，大学时隔着200米开外能疯狂爱上一个姑娘，甚至能在八年恋情分手后的第三个月跟另一个女人来一场说结就结的闪婚。

“你还在给黄子弘凡安利书吗？”高杨好像想起了什么。

石凯难得一次接不上别人的话，只能沉默。

“或许你应该把这些时间花在懂你的人身上？”高杨斟酌一下措辞，“或者，把重心放在你们共同感兴趣的东西上？”

比如黑泡音乐，耳钉和夸张潮牌。

石凯思考了一下，决定跟高医生抬一抬杠：

“哥，你这个逻辑错了，不是选什么样的朋友的问题，而是总有一些人你希望他更懂你的问题。”

哦哟，妈的，现在的小朋友真是一个比一个直球，高杨笑着把文稿递回去。

“你喜欢黄子吗？”

石凯连连摆手，不不不，老子才不喜欢这种智障儿童嘞，他们是非常纯洁的炮友和室友关系，他还怀疑高医生的思维模式可能和学文学的自己不一样。

“就是，总有一些朋友吧，你希望他更懂你。”

石凯又想了会儿，觉得这个话题实在没意思，“我再回去睡会儿，午饭别叫我咯。”

“不可能不叫你。”高医生温柔的声音在身后响起，石凯绝对猜不到高杨在脑子里打快板数节奏。

“要记住，吃好睡饱，合理运动，做爱戴套，前途会一片大好。”

会有人懂你的。

石凯一头栽进柔软的被窝里。

7.  
石凯不知道的是，他和刘彬濠、陆宇鹏、高杨拉的那个“小恐龙代购群”除了帮刘彬濠代购创意怪兽几把外还有一个功能。

刘彬濠医生和陆宇鹏医生都想认识黄子弘凡的神奇室友。

刘彬濠刷完石凯的朋友圈后啧啧称奇，“学文学的小孩儿思维跟咱学医的真的不一样。”

成年人会在行事前合理化自己的行为，只有小孩子才凭本能行事，不管不顾。或许这就是成长了。

“这孩子写黄文吗？我想看。”陆宇鹏掏出手机查单词。

“妈的，这词用得够刁钻啊，有点意思。”

8.  
人类的喜悲是相通的，只是并不会时刻同步。

-TBC-

*很抱歉一章拖了这么久，下章一定让阿黄毕业。


End file.
